equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Principality of Lushi
Lore The Principality of Lushi is a small technologically backward state on the Griffon continent. Even since the breakup of the Lushi has been dominated by powerful nobles that have kept strict control over their nation through restrictive serfdom. The current leader of Lushi is Prince Elias Whitecrest, who has big dreams for his small domain. He is a progressive reformer believing in the freeing of the serfs and the establishment of a constitutional monarchy. Control of Lushi's fate though is held not truly with the ambitious Prince but with the Nobles who control much of the land. These Lords must be overcome if the Prince is to put into place his dreams of a Lushi free of serfdom and prosperous under a more democratic rule. But there is no lack of challenges to the Prince's rule, his younger brother cares not for the peasant driven ideas of his brother, and would prefer to maintain the nobility's dominance of the land as long as they bend to him first and foremost. But an ever greater specter haunts the fields of Lushi, the peasants seek salvation from a radical ideology called Communism and the hostile and expansionist is happy to aid them if the people of Lushi wish, or even if they don't. Starting Situation The Western Border of Lushi is occupied by the , a vassal of the Griffonian Empire at game start, who will not pose a threat to Lushi until the unification, giving Lushi some time to build up against the Imperials. The East, on the other hand, produces an immediate concern with the being able to raid into Lushi and possibly even wage full-scale war later on. The Northern border is safe for the most part and the border with will only become dangerous if the Princely coup occurs. The South and the pose the most severe threat with the GLA actively wishing to either subvert Lushi and gain it as an ally or conquer it and gain a new state for the revolution. Military The Military of Lushi consists of seven 12 width fully infantry divisions that lack equipment at the start, but will be supplied by numerous outdated weapons in the stockpile. Their military fields ~28k men with a division capacity of 42k. Lushi has no navy as it is landlocked, and lacks both an air force and any airbases to put planes in. Threats and Opportunities Lushi will be safe for the majority of the beginning of the game with only the occasional Raid from the Cossacks of the Gryphian Host being the only possible threat. Early expansion opportunities consist mainly in the 2 focus tree sections: Befriend Prywhen - where it allows you to seek closer relations with the GLA, hopefully making them hesitant to invade you. It can give you an annex wargoal against Blackrock's Bandits, though a player should note an invasion here is one into the mountains. Partners in Brodfeld - gives you either claims on the North of Prywhen and aggressive foci against Brodfeld if they win, or it gives you a wargoal on the GLA itself followed by a marriage between Lushian and Brodfeldian royalty. The only other main expansion opportunity is through the rule of Prince Gerar and his "The Lushian Nation" national focus giving claims on many surrounding regions primarily to the South and East along with war justification speed reduction, with the following foci allowing you to core and take advantage of the land you take with these claims. Gameplay Mechanics Lushi possesses 3 unique decision categories corresponding to both political events for 2 and 1 for industrial modernization. The Lushian Politics decisions involve the stability of the nation and primarily have to do with Lord Drak, whether to assassinate him, or bribe him as decisions, or deal with him through the focus tree. Otherwise, Lushi has a unique stability boosting decision Plan a Celebration, leading to other decisions of the same sort. The second political section has to do with Prince Gerar's possible coup, at game start the player can either begin the plot for the coup, or begin suppressing the ideas of Fascism to prevent Gerar from taking over the nation. Lastly, Economic Problems is related to the modernization of the Lushi economy. Lushi also has a unique decision based mechanic of the Lushi Levy, spending 20pp to raise an untrained but fully manned and equipped 6 width infantry division, this can be repeated as many times as Lushi owns and controls states, once per year. National Focus The focus tree of the Principality of Lushi is very diverse. A tree on the far left can be found that has to do with the state of the peasants in the nation that leads to branches that can only be taken with a certain monarch, with Elias supporting the peasants directly and Gerar promoting corporatism and nationalism. Gerar's Branch then leads to The Lushian Nation, leading to his governmental path of irredentism and expansion, as well as a shared technology line. To the right is the Time is Running Out branch where you deal with the various lords of the realm and establish the Diet of Lushi leading to one military expansion path and one economic expansion path, with Elias's government path also stemming from the foci State and Economic Affairs and Defence of the Realm. Leading to his path of governance based on concentrated improvement and the shared science branch. Both of these Monarch-based branches also lead to the choice between the aristocratic and meritocratic armies. At the top again towards the right lie the 2 early expansion paths related to the GLA and the . These lead to your expansion paths early on, but can be risky to take. Below these are the dedicated army and airforce modernization branches allowing for the rapid and significant modernization of the Lushian military. Uniquely the focus Defensive Bunkers allows for the construction of a large number of forts on the borders of Lushi if the player wishes to play defensively. One should note though these paths require the focus Defense of the Realm to access. Though within Lushi lies the secret peasants revolutionary Lushi focus tree, if the peasants of Lushi are forced into serfdom and the country remains unstable enough for the Peasants to seize weapons and leave their farms to band together a communist revolution can occur forming a new Communist state, which can then either persue ties to Prywhin or stay on its own Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Княжество Люши Category:Countries